puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokadotd
Pokadotd first sailed on Viridian Ocean in June 2005. She first started out in the now defunct Conquer. She started crew hopping after more and more crewbies left the game. While jobbing one day, she chanced upon an amazingly lead pillage let by Piratek of Avalon Knights and was invited to join the crew. She left due to internal conflicts and joined her fellow Singaporeans in Viridian Smackers. When Three Rings introduced Sea Monster Hunting (SMH), the crew was inflicted with SMH madness which then lead to the joining of her current crew. Currently * Senior officer and distiller of the crew Touch the Sky. * Princess of the flag Knights of the Crown. * Admiral in the Navy in the . Injuries * Hook * Eye patch Shoppes * Manages: ** Claidh-Mhor on ** Blended and Bottled on Fintan Island Achievements 2005 * Opened her first distilling stall on Dragon's Nest 2007 * Placed 7th in The Crafting Triangle on April 27 * Achieved ultimate standing in Distilling on July 7 * 1st in The November Great Race (Day 2) winning a Pink Octopus - Teamed with Defleur 2008 * 9th in Impromptu Sailing bake-off on April 19 * 2nd in Distilling competition on August 21 * 4th in Leg Up Relay Sloop Race winning 4 Painted/Stocked Sloops - Teamed with Defleur * 2nd in Friday Night Lights Sloop Race (Race 2) winning a Tan Monkey - Teamed with Defleur * 1st in Octopi Trick or Treat Sloop Race winning a Lime Octopus on October 18 - Teamed with Defleur 2009 * 1st in Familiar Crafting on January 17 (Distilling) * 4th in Familiar Crafting on January 17 (Overall) * 1st in Quad-Race Weekend (Race 3) winning a Tan Monkey - Teamed with Defleur * 7th in Quad-Race Weekend (Race 4) - Teamed with Defleur * 2nd in Familiar Crafting on May 14 (Distilling) * (Finally) Achieved #1 ranking in Distilling on May 14 * 3rd in August Craft-A-Thon on August 22 * 3rd in OCL Team Rumble under Team FAWDESLFTW - Teamed with Moyi, Krull, Jodsy, Clay * Won Incredible on auspicious Apple Day on October 21 (Distilling) * Placed overall Excellent on auspicious Apple Day, October 21 * 3rd in October Octuple Octopod on October 31 (Distilling) * 3rd in Familiar Distilling on December 17 2010 * 2nd in Familiar Frenzy on February 25 (Distilling) * 2nd in Familiar Frenzy on February 28 (Distilling) * 1st in Familiar Blast on May 30 (Sailing/Distilling) * 2nd in Indianapolis 50.0 Race winning a tan monkey - Teamed with Defleur * 4th in Indianapolis 50.0 Race winning sleeping furniture - Teamed with Defleur * 1st in Sizzling Summer Send-Off on August 29 (Distilling - Tan Octopus) * 1st in Sept. Ticket Competition on September 25 (Distilling - Tan/tan ribbon) Miscellaneous Known alts * Poka * Dotd * Pokaalt * Dtodakop Random Facts * Loves purple, sleeping hats, distilling and anything with sugar in it * Enjoys sneaking up on a particular OM and doodling on her * Occasionally found distilling on Jade & Opal Memorable Quotes/Events *I love how there's more royals in your flag than active players :p (Ref. to flag Knights of the Crown) *Renaming of Fascinating Shiner to Fat Cow **Dtodakop says, "Hi!" **Oceanus says," Your name is backwards..." **Dtodakop says, "Yea lol." **Oceanus tilts his head and squints **Oceanus walks around to the other side **Dtodakop laughs. **Oceanus says, "Ahh!" **Dtodakop says, "So what conclusion have you came to? lol." **Oceans says, "Who's the ship named after?" **Dtodakop says, "No one lol. I thought it'd be funny." *From the latest abomination of a big cat, we can look forward to a pokadot cat anytime now.